The Diary of Vitya Nikiforov
by FanWriter83
Summary: "When Yakov announced he needed a temporarily coach to replace him, I had no idea my idol, Yuuri Katsuki, would volunteer himself for the job." *Reverse AU*
1. The New Coach

**_1\. The New Coach_**

 _Dear diary_

 _'It all started with Yakov deciding to take a coach as temporarily replacement. The reason behind his idea is what insulted me the most.'_

Mila was ranting about her hockey boyfriend, Dmitri, but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy with reading the sports magazine that was filled with articles about world champion figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki. I sighed dreamily upon seeing the pictures of Yuuri holding his gold medals. My biggest dream was not only becoming just as good as Yuuri, but also having the chance of standing next to him one day. Maybe even have the chance to skate a routine as pair skaters. I know it's a silly dream, because he lives far away in Hasetsu, Japan, and I live in the cold country called Russia. There's no way he would, casually, meet me on the street or something. And at the competitions he's too busy with the paparazzi and millions of other fans swarming around him like bees around honey. No way he would ever notice me around them.

"Viktor, are you even listening?" Mila asked, snapping me from my fangirl (or is it called fanboy, idk) moment. When my reaction wasn't fast enough, she snatched the magazine from my hand and gave the content a quick glance. "Of course you weren't." Mila rolled her eyes.

I steal my 'Yuuri Katsuki' skate edition back and send her my most charming smile. "You know me, I can do two things at the same time. You were talking about Dmitri."

"She always talks about Dmitri. I'm surprised you haven't dumped him yet."

Mila glared angrily at Yuri Plisetski, the eleven year old skater that entered the skating rink's lunch room. Yuri is Yakov's newest skater. Just like Yakov, Yuri looks grumpy all day and growls at people. Mila and I always make jokes about them being related because of this trait. Yuri suddenly smacked at the back of my head and growled; "Thanks to you, Yakov is taking an early retirement!"

My jaw drops then stutter, perplexed; "W-what? B-but he can't."

"Wait, didn't he threaten us with retirement last week?" Mila frowned.

"Yeah, and the week before last week," Yuri replied. "And in case you're thinking it's a false alarm, again, you are terribly wrong! I saw him and Lilia packing suitcases about this sizes!" Yuri widened both his arms to allow himself to show us the measurement of Yakov's and Lilia's suitcases.

Not doubting there would even be suitcases with the sizes Yuri described to me and Mia, I turn pale in shock then gasp; "I have to stop Yakov from making a terrible mistake."

"It won't work like the previous times, Viktor!" A lopsided grin worked its way up on Yuri's face. "He said, and I quote, 'this time sweet little Vitya and his blue eyes won't stop me from keeping me away from my well-earned retirement.' He's even wearing dark sunglasses to prevent him from seeing your eyes."

"NO!" My bottom lip starts to tremble. Of course I knew Yakov would retire someday, but I'm only seventeen years old and so far I hadn't even won a silver medal. I at least expected him to stay by my side until I did win one. But now thinking about silver and gold medals, maybe Yakov grew tired of waiting. Maybe he lost his faith in me of ever winning one. Yuri's right, it is my fault Yakov is taking an early retirement. I have to do something. I have to stop Yakov from leaving. I still need him.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked when I jumped off my seat, as if it was on fire. I ignored his question and ran towards the door then as I ran out, Yuri yelled loudly; "I told you, you won't be able to stop him anymore. You ARE JUST WASTING YOUR TIME, VIKTOR!"

 _"We will see about that,"_ I thought. I ran down several corridors, climbed three long stair cases then ran down two more corridors and finally reached Yakov's office. I charged down the door and entered, looking very exhausted. I have a very bad stamina.

While I was catching up my breath, and locked my frightened eyes onto my coach who sat behind his desk near the large window, looking outside. Then the seat slowly turned, and Yakov said, mockingly; "Vitya, I was expecting you."

The supply of fresh air I managed to drag in and out of my lungs, suddenly cut off again and I choke out; "Yuri was right! You are wearing sunglasses."

"Oh, you mean these?" Yakov asked, pointing at the item on his nose and his grin grew. "Yeah, I can't see a thing with this, which is a plus because now I can't see your sad pouty eyes filling with tears. They always stopped me from leaving, but not this time, Vitya. This time Lilia and I will go to Spain and forget the horrible ice and snow of this country and enjoy the traits and sun Spain has to offer us."

Despite knowing Yakov won't see my tears, they still fall silently down my cheeks. Barely louder than a whisper, I mumble; "Yakov, I promise you I will do my best and get a high score in tonight's short program. Please don't leave me. I know it's taking long for me to win a medal, but please keep faith. I will win one soon, I promise."

"What are you talking about, my little malysh?" The Russian pet name surprised me. Yakov hadn't called me kiddo since I was eleven years old. I frowned confused.

"Yuri said you're going to retire because of me."

"I am not retiring because of you, Vitya! I'm taking a vacation because of you!"

"But why?" I choked out, feeling utterly offended.

"Because you hardly listen to anything I say, you run off whenever you like, drool all over sports magazines during practice, and make random selfies and put them on your Instagram! I'm totally fed up with it, Vitya. I need this vacation before you made me completely bonkers."

I step towards Yakov's desk. "I promise to listen from now on, Yakov. Please don't leave me alone with that horrible, eleven year old figure skater. You know he's always picking on me, insults me, and…

"Vitya, you are seventeen years old. I'm pretty sure you won't need me to protect you from that little kotyonok."

My eyes widened. "Kotyonok? He's not a sweet little kitten, Yakov! He's a monster! You have no idea what he's capable of. Three days ago he replaced my shampoo with nair. Luckily the bad stench alarmed me before I put it in my hair."

"Stop being so dramatic, Vitya."

I ignore my coach's snarky comment, look around to see if Yuri is eaves dropping on us then whisper; "Yuri once kidnapped Makkachin and kept her away from my reach for 2 hours. It were the two, most horrible and dramatic hours of my life."

Yakov just glares, unimpressed, over the top of the glasses at me before taking them off completely. Then he pulls in a deep sigh, rises to his feet, straightens his vest and says, dully; "No matter how amusing this conversation is, I have better things to do like, finding myself a reporter and have him drop an article about me taking a vacation with my wife and therefore need a replacement coach for three unruly skaters." Yakov thought for a moment. "You know what, maybe I should leave the 'unruly skaters' part out."

Yakov strolls out the door followed by me, begging; "But Yakov, I don't want a replacement coach! I want you. You are the best coach a teen skater can get!"

"It will only be temporarily, Vitya! Now stop complaining and go find Mila and Yuri! I want the three of you, with the most sweetest faces, on the ice rink within thirty minutes. The reporter also need to make pictures of you three for the article."

I had no chance to object because Yakov already grabbed his phone and dialled the local newspaper's phone number, asking them to send a reporter for a sudden announcement. Thirty minutes later he roared at Yuri to stand still for the pictures and smile. But Yuri being Yuri, disobeyed to everything. Especially the smiling part.

"Yuri can't smile, you should know by now, coach Yakov," Mila said with a playful smirk.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Yuri yelled furiously. Mila just laughed which angered Yuri some more.

* * *

Mila and I prepared for the single women and single men short program when Yuri walked towards us with the biggest grin imaginable.

"Ha, it looks like Yakov won't find a replacement any time soon! I just saw him kick out the sixth person who responded to the article."

I open my mouth to respond, but suddenly a crowd of girls screamed their lungs out in excitement. We turn around and see Yuuri Katsuki enter the building, sending smiles as he made way through the crowd. He stopped every now and then to sign autographs and making pictures with his fans. I felt a giddy feeling inside and wanted nothing else but hurl myself towards him, but I was too shy.

Yuri, knowing I was a big fan of Yuuri and always ready to humiliate me, put his hand in the air and yelled; "HEY, PORK CUTLET! YOUR BOWL HERE WANTS A PICTURE OF YOU AND HIM!"

My heart froze and I could feel the color drain from my face, turning white as a sheet as Yuuri stops in his tracks and slowly turns to face us. His eyes land on Yuri first, then slowly follows his index finger that points at the person beside him, me. The moment Yuuri's eyes met mine, the look on his face softened and his charming smile returned. What else returned was the familiar warmth of the blood rushing through my veins towards my face, coloring my cheeks bright red. I didn't hesitate and turned around.

"Viktor, you don't want a picture with Yuuri?" I heard Mila ask as I rushed away as fast as I my legs could carry me. No way. Right now I wanted to hide my face forever.

After that embarrassing moment, the evening didn't become easier for me. During my performance, which I choreographed myself and named 'hold me close,' my idol's sad face kept playing over and over in my mind. I just couldn't forget the painful look in his eyes when he looked at Yuri. It was like the words had insulted him. It was like the words had struck his heart deep. But why? What did Pork Cutlet even mean?

I slowly skate across the ice preparing myself for my first jump. I always put them in the first half because of my low stamina. Sometimes I wish I my stamina was more like Yuuri's. He always kept his jumps for the second half.

 _"Maybe there are ways to train your stamina,"_ I thought then felt my right foot slip from under me as I landed on it. Before I could stop myself, my left foot slipped away as well and I landed on my butt, painfully. I could hear Yuri's uproarious laughter echo through the rink.

I decide to put myself together and get back on my feet to finish the routine. I would definitely lose a few points, but Yakov would never forgive me if I gave up this easily. Sadly, my right leg had a different opinion on that matter, because when I tried to scramble up, a sharp pain weakened my ankle and I slipped again.

Tears start to cloud my vision when I saw Mila and Chris enter the rink and skate towards me to assist me back to the 'kiss and cry.' This time the seat definitely felt more like 'cry' than 'kiss.'

"Best evening ever," Yuri laughed. "Sad though I didn't bring my camera. I bet Otabek would have loved to see this."

I shoot an angry glare at Yuri when a paramedic iced my ankle. Luckily my ankle was only sprained and the paramedic told me to not use it for at least 48 hours. Even though I should be happy with the news, I wasn't. All I could think of was that I not only failed horribly in front of thousands of people, but also my idol Yuuri Katsuki. Now he would definitely think I'm the biggest loser on this planet, and I wouldn't even blame him for it.

* * *

The next day, Yakov and Lilia hopped onto a plane to Spain and wouldn't be back for at least 8 weeks. On the airport, right before they boarded, Yakov told us he had found a temporarily coach and that this person expected us to show up at the rink, 10am tomorrow morning. I spend the entire day with Makkachin, which she loved of course. Makkachin is my brown poodle and the only person who truly cares about me. She could listen at my endlessly ramblings about Yuuri for hours. She always licks my tears from my face when I cry. And she cuddles up next to me during the night.

The next morning, with heavy heart, I enter the indoor rink. I was ten minutes late and I doubt this new coach would like it. As I walked across the corridors, my mind tried to come up with an excuse, but nothing came up.

"Glad you decided to join us, Vitya," a male voice said soon I opened the large doors that lead to the ice. I looked up in surprise and saw Yuuri Katsuki standing in the center of the rink assisting Mila as she pulled her right leg, straight up.

 _'So yeah, it all started with Yakov deciding to take a temporarily coach. To be honest, I'm not insulted anymore but happy that I am the reason why Yakov needed a break. I mean, who needs a grumpy old coach when you can have a world champion figure skater, showing you the ropes of the sport?'_

"I don't know about you, Yakov, but I'm going to have so much fun without you." Yuuri, my new coach, tilted his head to one side then his lips curved into a smile, and I realized I had said that out loud.

Without saying anything, I grabbed a handful of my long, silver hair and covered my red blushing face before rounding on my heels and ran off.

* * *

 **So, what do you think. Please fav/follow or review if you like me to continue this story LOL**


	2. A Skaters' Heart

**Thank you all so much for favoring,following, and reviewing this story. It means a lot:D**

* * *

2\. A Skaters' Heart

 _Dear Diary_

 _'They say a skaters' heart is as fragile as glass. I didn't know how true that was until my own heart shattered into million pieces.'_

Makkachin barked excitedly as she chased some sea gulls off the sand. I always enjoy the morning walks with her, no matter what the weather was. However, today it was my first walk with her in a different country. My idol, who's now my new coach for as long Yakov decides to stay in Spain, had taken us to his hometown because he wanted to stay close to his family who run the last running hot spa in Hasetsu.

Yu-topia, the name of Yuuri's parents hot spa was quite popular among tourists. People from all around world visited the hot spa to catch a glimpse of the world champion figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki. Because of this rising popularity, they only had one available room so Mari, Yuuri's sister, had to share hers with Mila, but she didn't mind. Yuri and I had to share the only available room, something we both didn't like. Mainly because I, according to Yuri, had too much junk. And with 'junk' he meant my posters of Yuuri Katsuki.

After my walk with Makkachin I snuck back inside Yu-topia, quietly. It was still early and I didn't want to wake anyone. Makkachin however had a different mind. Soon we entered , her ears went up and she sped away excitedly, disappearing inside…yes. Yuuri's room.

At first I rushed after her, but then I froze. There was no way I could just barge inside to retrieve her, right? What if Yuuri was still in bed? Or worse, out of bed and in the middle of getting dressed? I scurried hesitantly closer when I heard Yuuri's voice talk to Makkachin cheerfully. Then I heard another voice.

"I never knew you had a dog, Yuuri."

"Well, actually it's one of my new, temporarily student's dog. I think she must have escaped."

"And you just let him sit on your bed and lick your face? You don't know where he has been!" I heard Yuuri chuckle.

It sort of feels bad to just stand outside. It's still called eaves dropping even if you don't intend to, right? Maybe I should just leave and have Makkachin come back whenever she feels like. Just when I was starting to back away, quietly, Yuri's voice came somewhere from behind me.

"There you are, Viktor! Just so you know, I didn't find this because I was snooping in your sports bag, but because Potya was hiding in it." Yuri showed me a small blue book that was titled 'Vitya's diary' and covered with prints of Yuuri Katsuki. My heart started to pound in fear. Fearing that he had read all my secrets. It was like he read my mind. "Relax, I hate reading, and I bet your life is not interesting enough to waste my time on." And with that, Yuri pushed the diary in my hands as he walked past me and poked his head around the corner of Yuuri's bedroom door. "You're still not up? What kind of crappy coach are you?! You should have been up hours ago, drilling us out of our beds, like Yakov always does!"

"I figured some of you might have trouble with a jetlag and needed a few hours of extra sleep," Yuuri replied.

"I don't need sleep! Sleep is for the weak!" Yuri growled.

"Well, in that case, you might be happy with the training schedule I have set up for you. We can start with it right away."

"Not before I had my breakfast first!" Yuri huffed then points at me; "Also, Viktor was eaves dropping on you two."

"I think Vitya was looking for his dog. Makkachin decided to bring me a visit." Yuuri said and I had no other option than to show myself. Yuuri was still in bed with Makkachin lying flopped out on top of his legs. It seemed like Yuuri didn't mind because he was scratching her behind her ears. Then he points at the young man sitting on his desk chair. "This is my lover, Akemi Kumagae."

It was like a cold hand clenched around my heart. Yuuri Katsuki had a lover? Of course he had a lover. What was I thinking? A beautiful, caring and talented young man like Yuuri wouldn't stay single forever. Akemi Kumagae, with his brown eyes and shoulder length, chestnut brown hair and a tanned skin, seemed like a nice guy. I could tell he was around Yuuri's age, maybe older.

It was Mrs. Katsuki who broke the slightly, awkward vibe as she walked in.

"There you all are," she said with a warm smile. "Breakfast is ready for those who are hungry." Without saying a word, Yuri left to eat. Soon you said one of the words that had something to do with eating, nothing else mattered to Yuri. Not even his friend Otabek got his attention until his stomach was filled.

Akemi looks at his watch. "Actually, I'm about to run late for work, so I gotta dash. But I'll see you tonight." Akemi stood up then walked towards Yuuri with an alluring sparkle in his eyes and kissed him before heading out the door. Mrs. Katsuki followed. I called my dog's name and patted on my hip to get her attention, but all she did was opening one of her eyes, briefly, then closed it again and turned her head the other way.

Yuuri chuckles. "Looks like she's not about to leave. It's okay." Before I could react, Yuuri pulled his sheets back and stepped out of his bed. I don't know why, but instinctively I turned on my heels and wanted to bolt the room, but Yuuri's voice stopped me. "Yakov mentioned you're stamina is pretty low."

"Uhm, yes," I replied, slightly embarrassed. Yuuri obviously thinks I'm slacking off all the time. A skater like me should have a high stamina, and most skaters' I've met have a great stamina, but not me. For some reason I get exhausted really fast.

Behind me, Yuuri rustled in some papers on his desk then tapped me lightly on the arm and showed me a list.

"Last night I put up this training schedule for you. You can read it through if you like and let me know later what you think of it," Yuuri said with a smile. I could not help to drop my eyes to the floor because all he was wearing so far was his pants. I don't think he was noticing it, because he kept talking. "I think if we start slow and increase it gradually, you would be able to get a bit more stamina. What do you think?"

"Thanks," I said with soft, shaky voice and took the schedule. "I will read it." Without another word, I left the room. Why wasn't I still able to talk normally at him without getting flustered all the time? I also hope he hadn't seen it.

* * *

During breakfast, Mari mentioned having two boys around with the almost exact name would be confusing, so she took the liberty to rename one of them. "I think Yurio really suits you," she said with a proud smile. Former Yuri, now Yurio, shot a glare of rage at her. She took no notice of it. "By the way, you also look like my idol, the blond Takao. He's singer in my favorite band." Mari looked love-struck.

"Wait, does that mean the same band also has a Takao with another hair color and you call him 'the blond Takao so people know the difference?" I asked confused.

Yuuri chuckles at my question. "No. It's just her way of telling she's into blond guys."

"Aw, lucky you. You already have your first, Japanese fan, Yurio," Mila cried in glee as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cuddle him.

"That's not my name!" Yurio roared infuriated then started to squirm. "Let go of me, old hag! I'm trying to eat here!"

"Hey, I'm only three years older than you." Mila huffed, looking slightly insulted. "If you're not careful, I will show you how well I practiced some lifts."

Yurio shot an angry look at her then yelled some Russian insults.

"I have no idea whether I want to know the translation or not…

"Trust me coach Yuuri, you don't want to know!" Mila huffed angrily, already having Yurio locked in a tight grip, ready to hoist him up. "But I will punish him for it." Yuuri stopped her with an sheepish smile.

"How about you vent your anger out during the run towards Ice castle, okay? It's the ice rink I use for practice." Mila pulled in a deep shaky breath, bores her eyes one more into Yurio's before turning on her heels and said she would meet us outside, soon after she had changed her clothes. Yuuri then turned to face Yurio. "And you, behave."

Yurio looked at Yuuri as if he was about to retort something back, but instead he just snorted then headed out the room with the words; "I'm outside, waiting for you two old men and the hag."

Yuuri slaps his forehead with a slight, frustrated grunt then his smile returned, instantly. "Are you ready for practice, Vitya?" The way he said my nickname made something flutter inside my stomach. Yuuri must have thought my hesitation meant something was wrong, because his head tilted slightly and said while rubbing the back of his neck; "If you rather want me to call you Viktor…

"No, no, Vitya is fine," I said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. The blood rushed back to my cheeks and I dropped my head, trying to hide it behind my long hair as it fell in front of my face like a curtain. "Yakov always called me Vitya as well, so I don't think it's a problem if you call me the same."

"Vitya it is then," Yuuri said and his voice sounded as if he smiled. "How about you go get Makkachin from my room? I think she might enjoy a run too." I just nodded, rose to my feet and rushed out to find my dog.

A little while later I stepped outside with Makkachin and found Yurio jog in place, impatiently, while Yuuri and Mila did some stretches. I quickly did my stretches to not hold them up for much longer, then followed Yuuri, Makkachin, Yurio, and Mila as we started on our morning run.

The run seemed pretty easy for Yurio and Mila, because they could keep up with Yuuri easily. I had a lot more trouble and ran meters behind them, panting heavily. I was so happy when we finally reached Ice castle, Yuuri's home rink. Inside we met two of his friends and their triplets.

"This is Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori," Yuuri said as he introduced us to them, then pointed at the three girls, one at the time as he said their names; "And those are their children, Axel, Lutz, and loop." All three girls held a camera in front of their faces, filming everything.

"I didn't think you would be the coaching type," Takeshi said, slapping Yuuri's back in a friendly, yet painful looking manner. Yuuri kept smiling, though, I could tell it hurt. "But so you know, the ice rink is yours whenever you need it."

"Thanks," Yuuri said then beckoned us to follow him to the dressing rooms. Mila disappeared in the girls dressing room while Yurio and I followed Yuuri into the boys dressing room. A little while later we stood behind the side-line wall while Yuuri showed us one of his last year's skating routines. The triplets filmed each and every move.

Yurio moved closer towards me with a grin. "Hey Viktor, did you know our new 'replacement' coach binges on food when he's anxious?" I just gave my rink mate an odd look. "Yeah, he keeps it out of the news surprisingly well. The reason I know it is because Otabek heard it from Chris."

"And how would Chris know it?" I asked, looking at Yurio with doubt and suspicion.

"Because last year he happened to stay in the same hotel as Yuuri Pork cutlet Katsuki. Pork cutlet kept drinking and drinking until Chris stepped in a stopped him from getting alcohol poison. When escorting him back to his room, pork cutlet broke down and cried, then started to tell Chris everything about his anxiety and how he tried to control it by binge eating."

Mila rolls her eyes. "You just made it all up. Just look at him, he's the best figure skater and he's world champion."

"Hey, only because he's world champion doesn't mean I'm a liar!" Yurio growled. "Even the best skater has a deep hidden secret that he wants no one to know about! People are supposed to look up at you, and once they figure out you're nothing but a little weakling, they eat you alive! Your reputation and career, all gone in just a blink of an eye. He gains weight very easy, but he hides it with long coats and stuff."

I look at Yuuri who skates agile and beautiful across the ice. Could Yurio be right? Would it really be possible to hide something like that from the reporters? Sure, everyone has secrets, but the way he moves across the ice doesn't make him seem like he suffers from anxiety. He looks really confident in all his moves. His jumps and quads are all so clean and perfect in sync with the music. It was mesmerizing to look at.

"I think he can teach us a lot about skating," Mila said as she, just like me, followed Yuuri's moves. Yurio snorted.

"I don't need some fatso to tell me how to skate properly! I know all about skating there is to know!" And with that, Yurio stepped onto the ice and did what he could do best. Being stubborn and not listening to whatever our new coach tried to make us do.

* * *

After what felt like hours of practicing, we finally returned in Yu-topia and I collapsed exhausted onto my bed. Makkachin dropped her head lazily onto my stomach while Yurio disappeared into the shower. My eyes became very heavy very quickly and I drifted off into a happy slumber, only to be woken up violently, 45 minutes later. That was the amount of time Yurio spend in the showers then threw a pillow in my face when he returned.

"Seriously, I have no idea how you are able to dry yourself off and change your clothes in pork cutlet bowl's presence!" Yurio growled, casting over me while swatting my face with a pillow until he was certain I was fully awake. "One pair of his eyes following my every move during practice is enough!"

I sit up and rub my eyes, warily. "What are you talking about, Yurio?" Yurio pointed at the posters on the wall and the framed pictures on my nightstand.

"That's what I'm talking about, you freak. His eyes staring at me while I'll sleep or get changed after a bath creeps me out!"

"They're just posters, Yurio. Not real eyes."

"Still, we are surrounded with them and it's driving me crazy. From every angle, it's like his eyes are following me."

I roll my eyes then chuckle; "Yurio, that's only when faces are painted in perspective and posters are flat, so therefore…" I couldn't say no more because Yurio pounded my face with the pillow.

"I don't need you to tutor me about perspectives, you old man!" Yurio growled then threw the pillow back to his own bed. "What I want right now is for you to gather your junk and find yourself another room to sleep! I noticed a small room they use for banquets, but it's big enough for you and your obsession!"

My mouth drops agape. "Yurio, you're overreacting. You can't just kick me out only because you are afraid of Yuuri's eyes."

"Yes I can!"

A few minutes later, Makkachin sat beside me on the hallway floor as we both stared at the bedroom door being shut with a loud noise. I held an old carbon box in my hands, filled with the posters and framed pictures of my idol along with some other stuff. I sighed sadly then shared a look with Makkachin.

"How can someone dislike such a sweet and gentle person like Yuuri Katsuki?" Makkachin whined softly as if she agreed with me. Then we both turned around and went looking for the small banquet room Yurio mentioned.

I was engrossed with decorating my new room when I heard a voice, coming from behind me.

"Looks cosy." I spun around and found Akemi Kumagae, Yuuri's lover, leaning against the doorframe. Then he points at the few posters I already had put in place. "Yurio already told me you had an obsession, but I thought he was exaggerating. I'm not sure now."

My face starts to heat up in embarrassment then stutter, nervously; "Y-Yurio is overreacting. I'm just a fan of Yuuri, that's all."

"Still, must be a blast having him as your coach now." I just shrugged while staring at the floor. I didn't know what to say. Then Akemi broke the awkward silence. "Hey, I was just kidding. I'm used to over obsessive fans."

I swallow nervously. "I'm not over obsessive."

"Are you sure about that?" I frowned shortly before Akemi handed me my diary. The one covered in doodles and Yuuri's name. I must have left it in my previous room. "Yurio asked me to give you this."

I took the diary and mumble, softly; "Thanks." I felt my face become more red in embarrassment. Suddenly I felt Akemi's hand on my shoulder and I looked up, meeting his face mere inches away from mine.

"So you know, Yuuri is way too far out of your league. I don't know why he wastes his time on coaching you and your Russian friends, but I guess he likes trying to turn an ugly duckling into a swan. Yuuri will get bored of it eventually and send you all back to Russia."

I take a step back, away from Akemi. I felt tears burn behind my eyes, but I fought them back. I didn't want to show him how much his words hurt me. Though, I think he could still see it in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any intention to 'steal' Yuuri away from you, if that is what you're worrying about," I stuttered.

Akemi laughs. "You seriously think I'm scared Yuuri will fall in love with you, a petty skater? Like I said, I'm used to fans being goo-goo-eyed over Yuuri. He gets dozens of love letters a month, kid, and he doesn't even open them. Enjoy being around Yuuri while it lasts, because it won't take long before Yuuri realizes he misses the ice and that he's more a skater than a coach."

 _'I'm not sure if all skaters' hearts are as fragile as glass, but mine certainly is. I felt it shatter as Akemi left the room after his harsh words. Did Yuuri really see me, or us, as ugly ducklings? He didn't, did he?'_

With my back against the wall, I slid down to the floor and hugged Makkachin who started to lick my face. What first seemed as an amazing experience, suddenly started to feel like a nightmare. Why of all people, it was my idol, Yuuri Katsuki, who volunteered himself to become a temporarily coach?

' _That's a question I didn't think about until now.'_

* * *

 **Yes, I decided to give this version of Yuuri Katsuki anxiety problems as well. I figured even the best skaters still can suffer problems like that, cz they are human after all, right? I didn't want to turn him into a Gary Stu, or whatever you call a male mary Sue LOL**

 **Feel free to follow/favor this story or leave a review to let me know your thoughts so far :D**


End file.
